User talk:Flystar55555
This is my new talk page. See the old one here. Archive Hey, hopefully your new archive is okay, mind you, i used a wikipedia guide, not quite wikia. Anyway, Merry Christmas! --Vercool TALK 2 ME! 23:58, 25 December 2008 (UTC) I'm 780 days old with the Jetpack pin as my oldest pin. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 15:15, 26 December 2008 (UTC) I'm 1036 days old with the Shamrock as my oldest pin. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 15:16, 26 December 2008 (UTC) 615 days old with Microphone as oldest pin. :) Sk8rbluscat's Talking Station I know... I fall for even my own!!!!! :O --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 16:57, 26 December 2008 (UTC) I don't know... I open in new tab and see if it is a fake or real! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 16:59, 26 December 2008 (UTC) I Only fall for these message things once because before I click on a link, its blue, that means I haven't clicked on it yet, but after I do, it goes purple, that means I've already been there, and when I do get new messages, the new messages words are purple and last change words are blue. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 17:01, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Sweet signature! The only time I actually fall for the trick is right after I rebooted when clearing cache, and cookies and that junk. I use CCleaner and I have to close the browser to go there. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 17:43, 26 December 2008 (UTC) I just added songs to my new MP3 player (it is a pink Sandisk sansa). --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 18:25, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Never heard of it. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 18:28, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Your Signiture is awesome! How do I give my signiture a different colour backround or a different font? Right now im using a picture! Lol. -- (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 18:38, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, Where do I find your old signiture? -- (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 18:46, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Hows this signiture? --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]] [[User talk:Metalmanager|Talk To Me!]] 19:00, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks! --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]] [[User talk:Metalmanager|Talk To Me!]] 19:53, 26 December 2008 (UTC) P.S: Should I add a little picture in my signiture to make it better? RfA Hello, do you want to vote for, against or neutral towards my rollback request? Thanks! Vercool TALK 2 ME! 22:31, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Sk8itbot Talking station Hey, make me rb plz, i got 5 votes --Sk8itbot08 my first pin, Jetpack Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... Click 22:45, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, ok, thanks anywho, are any of those guys online? --Sk8itbot08 my first pin, Jetpack Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... Click 22:49, 26 December 2008 (UTC) 1000 edits Hey Flystar! Im getting close to 1000 edits! w00t!!!! --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk To Me!]] 22:54, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, I voted against because there are way too many bureaucrats on this Wiki... I am the last one for now. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!' 23:10, 26 December 2008 (UTC) I have actually entered this Wiki in March 2008. You got welcomed in May 2008. I got welcomed in April 2008. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 14:49, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Duh... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 14:54, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Ninjinian's Christmas Party You, yes you have been invited to my, yes my, Ninjinian's Christmas Party. Here are the details. * '''Party:' 2nd CPP Christmas Party * Date: Sunday 28th December 2008 * Server: Snowbound * Place: First at the Iceberg * Time: 9AM PST * Events: Tag, Multi-Player Games, Others Reply on my talk page if you can/cannot come!! Hope to see you there! -- Ninjinian ¤ CPP Blogger We don't want to have Wiki-wide conflicts, we DON'T want the Wiki to get another Crisis!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 21:49, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I think 5 is wayy too many!!! I will be the last one for a while... TurtleShroom and Barkjon are bureaucrats... that's 7!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 21:53, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Its Stick-s wiki! not Stick wiki! my stupid S key is annoying me! --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 23:28, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry, but Sk8itbot would kill me....He's the main webmaster, but you can go to the Requests for Adminship page on the wiki and request, you will probably get promoted as me and Skater are the only people there lol. --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 23:31, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I already knew about Sticks Wiki! I don't know much about sticks, sorry Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 15:39, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Wanna vote For/Neutral/Against me? If you do, then go here! --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' ♫♪☼♦ [[User talk:Metalmanager|'''''Talk To Me!]] 10:18, 29 December 2008 (UTC) How long will it take to Demote inactive sysops? --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 15:54, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I'm listening to my MP3 player, (A real one!) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )''' The LAWS I deleted them, I have surrendered. I urge you to Evacuate this Evil Land before you're exiled. I'm going to the Safety of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. It's better there. TurtleShroom, the Overthrown Webmaster Seriously. It's still fun there.